This invention relates to a foldable kayak which can be stored in a small space and can be readily transported inside the normal passenger motor vehicle.
Various proposals have been made to provide foldable kayaks, ranging from an inflatable rubber raft type of construction to a complete knock-down skeleton frame with removable skin.
The former construction poses difficulties in proper use of the kayak due to the flexibility involved, while the latter construction involves considerable time in assembling and disassembling the parts.